


Mysterious Sickness + Gossiping Friends = Love?

by kamehamehatake



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gossip, Illness, M/M, Matchmaking Friends, Mucho Dorks, Sickness, basically everyone jumps to conclusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamehamehatake/pseuds/kamehamehatake
Summary: In where Hajime investigates a sound, Komaeda is extremely sick, and their poor classmates jump to conclusions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashifire/gifts).



> Yoyyoyoyoyo! So this is a quick little note not related to the story, so you COULD skip this. 
> 
> Technically. 
> 
> But I'll be mentally sending daggers at you. 
> 
> Aaarg I'm so torn because I wrote this, and a wrote a short Hinanami thing too, and I was like 'well yolo this is longer'
> 
> I don't know which ship I like better! >_< I'm in despair right now trying to make up my mind. 
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with this!

 

The purple lilacs were dancing lazily in the wind, their long stalks sweeping through the air. The breeze was a flutist’s breath, humid enough that Hajime could feel the moisture soak through his skin. The moon was a pale cream that bathed the area in the feeble light it could conjure. 

 

Hajime was strolling down the flat wooden walkway for the nth time that day, the cottages lined up in neat little rows on either side of him. He couldn’t recall when dinner ended, what time it was, or how close it was to lightsout. All he knew was that the sky above him and the landscape surrounding him emanated an aura of serenity and calm. 

 

For a second, he closed his eyes and breathed in the sultry air, the lilacs, salty sea breeze, and the soft night jasmine’s amorous perfume. 

All he could hear was the soft lull of the wind and the blissful peace silence brought. 

 

And… groans?

 

Hajime opened his eyes in shock, all traces of the once present tranquility gone. His mind was curious; most things on this uninhabited island were either inanimate or robotic. 

 

Hajime paused in his tracks, paying careful attention to the noises around him. This time, he was determined to find here the noise was coming from. However, as suddenly as they started, they stopped again. 

 

_ Maybe it was a one time thing? _

 

Hajime was already hurrying towards his own cottage to pretend as if he heard nothing when another one sounded, this time directly from his left. 

 

With curiousity peaked, Hajime hastily turned to the noise's source, mentally preparing himself for whatever he might discover.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Hajime’s direct line of sight was on Nagito’s nameplate.

 

To his credit, it wasn’t as if he didn’t  _ like  _ Nagito, but he didn’t want to barge into his room. Especially since his feelings for him were...confusing. He was a friend, and a close one at that, but sometimes it was hard to find a word to describe their relationship. 

 

_ Maybe he’s hurt, though. Could I live with myself if he was seriously injured and I just... left him there? _

 

With a soft creak, Hajime pushed open the barely open door, his curious face poking out into the warm room. 

 

_ W-what the hell? _

 

Beads of sweat were dripping down Nagito’s face as his body was shivering in pain. His face was grimacing as he struggled to control his rebelling limbs, trying to hold them still but failing.

 

“N-nagito? Are you okay?” Hajime rushed over to the frail boy’s side, his strong arms trying to hold him down from his thrashing. The distance between them lost, Hajime could see the pained look evident on his face. 

 

As Hajime assessed what was wrong about him, his gaze faltered when seeing his eyes. The masks that used to stand strong were gone. Instead, he was wearing a gaze brimming with fear.

 

It was the first time Hajime ever saw him with his walls down.

 

“Hajime… S-sorry you have to see someone like me in such weak and pitiful state.”  Nagito shuddered, a weak laugh escaping from his lips. 

 

Hajime was facing three choices. To either back away slowly, fetch Tsumiki, or carry Nagito to her. But Nagito’s state was only getting weaker, and he didn’t know what would happen if he left him alone. 

 

With a sigh, Hajime lifted Nagito off the bed and slung him over his shoulder, his surprisingly light frame hanging fireman style. 

 

Every step that Hajime took on the smooth wood road would be met with a groan or grunt from the semi-conscious boy on his shoulder. Every time Nagito seized up or let out a groan Hajime ran a little faster, his grip tightening a little more. 

 

They were halfway to the hospital when he felt Nagito’s once-tight grip on his arm go slack. 

 

“Oh no, no, no, Nagito, don’t fall unconscious on me! Hey, wake up!” Hajime nudged Nagito, but there was no response. Instead, Nagito started slipping off of Hajime’s shoulder, the grip keeping him on now gone. 

 

Panicked, Hajime barely caught Nagito’s shoulder before he fell off completely, placing his weak body in his arms, a smoother (albeit more  _ embarrassing _ ) pose. 

 

Now that Nagito was in view, Hajime could see just how horrible of a state Nagito was in. He was moaning loudly, occasionally giving out a cry of pain if Hajime tripped over a rock. Loud breaths rang out from his lips, as he unconsciously curled closer to Hajime. Now that he wasn't rambling about hope and luck, he looked like a regular teenage boy. Strangely enough, he even looked... vulnerable. If he wanted to, he could lean down and... 

 

He was inches away from Nagito's face when he realized what he was doing. 

 

_ Please, just stop thinking.  _

 

Hajime swallowed loudly and jerked his head upward, his gaze focused on the towering white building in front of him. The small, violet-haired girl was standing near the entrance, chatting with a short blonde girl with pigtails. They were chatting up a storm, and Mikan was looking happier than usual, sporting a timid smile and giggling every so often. 

 

“Hey, Mikan! Little help over here!” His sharp voice rang out across the area, causing the two teens to swivel their heads towards the source. With a ‘kyaa!’, Mikan jumped out of the barreling Hinata’s way, nearly getting trampled. 

 

“H-hajime! W-why is Nagito u-unconscious? A-and, well, i-in your arms?” Hajime, pointedly ignoring the question, turned to face her.

 

“Mikan, something’s wrong with Nagito… he’s unconscious! Please, help!” His face was looking at the floor as he deeply bowed his head. The weight from his arms vanished as Mikan picked up his light body and walked into the hospital with a grin on her face. 

 

“D-don’t worry, Hajime! I’ll be sure to take c-care of Nagito and make him g-get better!” Her gaze changed; instead of being the timid and shy stare she normally used, she wore a stare of determination and power. After all, she was in her element at the hospital; now, she could do something nobody else could. 

 

And before Hajime could even reach out, Nagito disappeared behind those steel doors, not conscious and gasping in pain. 

 

_ Please, don’t…! I don’t know why but… I wish I could be with you in there. Make it out of there, okay? _

 

The doors slammed shut. 

 

_ Please… _

 

_ ——— _

 

“What the fuck just happened? Why was Hajime carrying an unconscious Nagito?”

 

“Hajime must of forgotten how his sickly body doesn’t have much…stamina.”

 

“…What the fuck, Teruteru? Why are you so damn creepy?”

 

“Fuhuhu… I’m not creepy, Fuyuhiko, I’m just aware of things…. things that’d be better explained in the bedroom…”

 

“Fuckin’ weirdo…! Don’t...say things like that, bastard! We're only in high school!”

 

///

 

“Yooooo, Mahiru! Guess what Ibuki just saw! Oooh, I’ll give you a hint: it’s slippery when wet!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“BL, of course! A gallant prince carrying the love of his life in his arms… I should write a song about it!”

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“Hajime was carrying an unconscious Nagito in his arms! It’s confusing, I mean who ever expected Hajime to swing that way? I didn’t even have time to punctuate my sentences I was so shocked!”

 

“What? Is that true? Well, Hajime should’ve grown a spine and told us! That’s what a true man would do!” 

 

———

 

When Hajime woke up the next morning, it was to a blast of music hitting his eardrums at 100 decibels. Shocked by the awakening, he barely had time to throw off his covers before a pale hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of his room.

 

“W-what the..? Ibuki? Why are you here? How did you get in my room? And where am I going?” 

 

“Obviously, to the restaurant. Ibuki and the others wanted you to tell us of your own free will, but that’s just not going to happen!”

She looked back at Hajime with a wink and ran faster, barely dodging obstacles like fences or pool chairs. 

 

“W-wait, but I’m only in my boxe-“

 

“Don’t worry, Hajime! They’re cute enough!”

 

“ _ That’s not the problem here _ !”

 

—

 

And so Hajime was here now, sitting in a chair trying to stop his blushing and hide as much skin as possible. He could tell people were trying and failing to hide their smirk , as evident by the mocking look on Hiyoko's face and the… scary one on Teruteru’s.  The others in the room -Fuyuhiko, Peko, Chiaki, and Ibuki- were either holding in laughter or seemed rather unfazed by the outfit.

 

“You know, Hajime, you’re the type to look thinner in clothing, eh? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that I don’t see you in clothing…” Teruteru was smiling, and blood was flowing out of his nose at a steady rate.

 

“Could I  _ please  _ put some clothes on?” Hajime protested, shrinking back in his chair in obvious discomfort. Chiaki locked eyes with him, and sensing his irritation, took her hoodie off to reveal a white button-up. 

 

“Here,” she said, offering it to the fighting brunette. 

 

With haste, he zipped the hoodie up. It was too small and tight, and revealed an uncomfortable amount of stomach on his taller frame, but it would do. 

  
  


“Anyway, why didn’t you tell us?!!” Ibuki shouted, shaking both of his shoulders with vigorous movements. Everyone’s gaze suddenly regained focus as they recalled why they scheduled this ‘consentual’ meeting. Now that everyone’s stare was directed at him, Hajime suddenly became self-conscious. 

 

_ My hair isn’t brushed, and I’m wearing a hoodie that doesn’t even cover my belly button!  I’m totally going to become a butt of a joke, aren’t I? _

 

“Tell you guys…what?” 

 

“Are you serious? Stop trying to deny it, Ibuki knows all about BL!”

 

“BL…?”

 

This was beginning to seem more like an interrogation than a meeting. The steely gaze of everyone was not helping the atmosphere, either. 

 

“You should’ve told Ibuki about how you guys felt! I know society is all like ‘OH-OH-OH-OH YOU’RE WEIRD!’, but Ibuki and the others aren't like that at all! I pro-o-o-mise!” 

 

“Wha-“

 

“I didn’t know that was your type but then again, you  _ do  _ seem like a dom and sickly people are vulnerable and bottoms, so I guess it makes sense.” Teruteru chimed in, the stream of blood now a waterfall gushing from his nose. 

 

“Seriously, what are yo-“

 

“Ibuki always knew that something was up between you two from the start! A person who wears shoes with double zippers  _ can’t  _ be straight!”

 

Wait. 

 

_ Double zippered shoes? Sickly person? BL? Can’t be straight? My type? _

 

_ Oh no, no, no, no, no, no.  _

 

Instantly, his cheeks flushed to a bright pink and he stood up violently, the chair tipping over form force. 

 

“What the hell? I’m straight! And I’m  _ not  _ dating Nagito!”

 

Silence. 

 

Then the room exploded into boisterous laughter. Fuyuhiko smirking with a hand on Peko’s shaking shoulder to steady himself. Peko and Chiaki were both giggling to themselves while others like Hiyoko, Ibuki, and Teruteru were shaking in laughter, stumbling around the room and bumping into chairs.

 

Hajime’s ears went hot, and he lowered his gaze to the floor. Why were they laughing? …Were they laughing at  _ him? _

 

“Guys! I’m serious here-  _ stop laughing at me, Hiyoko! _ ”

 

“Are you kidding me? You're not gay? Pffft, sure.” Hiyoko shot, covering her mouth to hide her sniggers. 

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you tried to fucking kiss him when he was curled into your arms.” 

 

Hajime’s ahoge shot up in shock. “T-that was…! Well…!”

 

“No offense, Hajime, but… I agree with Young Master here. When we were at the beach, you were staring at Nagito for… a long time.” 

 

“When we were playing Fallout 4, you made your spouse have white hair and green eyes.” 

 

“And don’t think Ibuki didn’t see you blush when he offered to give you his coat when your AC went haywire!” 

 

Hajime couldn’t move. His body seized up at the accusations, leaving him stuttering in shock. The truth he tried to hide so well was being pulled out in an open field, leaving anyone able to see it. 

 

“ _ Fine! _ Maybe I do like Nagito, huh? Can I go back to my cottage so I can be extremely gay  _ in peace?”  _  Hajime snapped, balling his hands into fists. 

 

The room went quiet again, and cheers of triumph vibrated throughout. While Hajime sat flabbergasted at the odd reaction, Ibuki and quickly exited the room with a sly smirk on her face. 

 

A few seconds later, she entered the room with… a bound and gagged Nagito? His eyes were wide, and he was staring at Hajime with a bewildered expression on his face.

 

“Supriseee! Nagito was outside the door the who-o-o-ole time and heard everything! "Even though we technically _did_ abduct him..." Ibuki quickly untied the white-haired boy, even though he was still paralyzed with shock.

 

“Now, Ibuki is gonna skedaddle before Hajime turns violent!” She skipped out the door, with the rest of the conspirators in tow. A loud  _ click  _ sounded, and Hajime was locked in.

 

And so, Hajime found himself in a too-tight cat sweatshirt, his boxers, locked in a room with his paralyzed, startled crush.

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, Hajime you need to be smooth about this, ok? Say something that'll blow his mind away, and make him instantly fall in love. _

  
“So…do you want to like, kiss or something?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, poor little dork child Hinata. At least he'll recover from this moral embarrassment and spend the rest of his days with Komaeda.
> 
> ...Well, more accurately 6-12 months with Komaeda.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry not sorry (yeah i know his luck is keeping him alive, yada yada, ect.)


End file.
